Field
The disclosure relates generally to a low current, small-size voltage reference.
Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates 100, a MOS voltage reference based on a polysilicon gate, of the prior art. The voltage reference, shown in IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuit Volume SC-15, No. 3, June 1980, is comprised of six MOSFET devices—T1, T2, T5, T7, T8, and T9—which have precisely matching electrical properties among them, to get high precision voltage reference output VR. In order to realize this accurate matching, the six MOSFET devices need to be large enough to alleviate random variation effect. In addition, devices T1 and T2, which have threshold voltage difference between them becoming the origin of the voltage reference, suffer mismatching due to the voltage difference of their drain voltages.